A major objective of the education plan is to train new investigators who can conduct cutting-edge research related to regulatory science, with a specific focus on reducing addiction. We will take a public health approach to training that we believe will yield the greatest increase in the range and number of investigators who are interested in applying their knowledge, theories and techniques to the problem of tobacco addiction. First, we have developed a career development program that will provide intensive training to four individuals (see Selection of Trainees section below). In addition, the program has been designed to provide education to a larger number of individuals from different disciplines through existing courses, with the hope that many will pursue some aspect of research on regulatory science and addiction as their careers unfold. Finally, specific components of the education plan have been designed for dissemination - that is, we plan to create and host a short course/ summer workshop, which will be offered to scientists at other institutions.